


Threads

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Series: Affliction [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: Sometimes I wonder why would any of the Goddesses allow such a fatal… flaw in their little hero.





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Posting up old fics! Since they are lacking here! This was posted in response to the 2015 Ghiralink week on tumblr.

As much as I abhor the thought of the Trinity, I could not help but think that this was somehow their doing. That they did not abandon us completely. I knew, I knew that this was not Hylia's doing, no it was her intention that Link and her mortal incarnation were to be joined in matrimony. Of course, she could not see the grand scheme of things, she could not fully eradicate darkness. Although being the light to Demise's darkness, I suppose she was blind in that respect.

That being said - it made me wonder just _who_ was my light. Some might jump to Fi, the goddess' holy sword, and others may jump to Link, her chosen warrior. And as much as I likened him and I, I couldn't say completely if he truly was my parallel. Perhaps this is where the Three stepped in. That they _needed_ a shred of darkness in the hero. Not so much as to hinder him, no just enough to make the sides even.

They let him chose.

Of course he ultimately chose the side he grew up in, but even I could see the struggle in his eyes, and it was said struggle that created this... bond between us, or should I say, this _thread._ We were both so intricately connected to each other. I didn't want to give him up, he didn't want to lose me.

It was so very ironic.

I do suppose that in the end things did work out. Demise was not truly defeated, Hylia managed to survive with her mortal self, and Link and I did not truly sacrifice the other for victory.

And even though I lost the war, I did win a battle: Hylia's chosen warrior. It made the loss of Demise, of the war, easier to bear. Because she didn't get everything she was aiming for. Link - he was **mine** \- and she could never steal him back. It was a small, bittersweet victory, and I relished in every moment.

And, if they truly did intervene, then perhaps I didn't hate the Three as much. That it showed that they truly do not have favouritism. Why they created Hylia, I know not, but if they threaded us together, well then perhaps darkness, one day, has a chance to rule. If that day ever came, I would bring that Link down with me.

If I can tempt him in this life, certainly I can in others. We were bound by that little red thread after all.


End file.
